Millimeter-wave signaling links are gaining in popularity, especially in the wireless context. Corresponding to operating frequencies in the range of around 30 to 300 GHz, transmission and reception of RF signals along the links are often realized through use of directional antennas. Such antennas are capable of steering beams between devices to effect data communications over the resulting wireless link.
In situations where tracking depends upon reflections from the target device, background reflections and other sources of noise may cause problems for detection circuitry that needs to discriminate between the target reflections of interest, and the unimportant background noise. For consumer electronic products where the tracking device and the target device may be in close proximity, discriminating between the target reflections and background echoes is a difficult problem to overcome while still maintaining low power budgets.
Thus, the need exists for improved wireless device tracking schemes.